IZANAMI : The Lesson
by Cindilta
Summary: Ketika Perang antara naruto dan Madara ET ternyata Obito juga membangkitkan Madara sehingga ia Hidup kembali ,namun akhirnya dapat dikalahkan .tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ternyata ada orang lain yang juga dibangkitkan Obito. Lika-liku kehidupan mereka yang bertemu dihutan. sasuke U & Naori U.


**IZANAMI : The LESSON**

Naruto, Indonesia, Rate : M , Romance

Sasuke U. & Naori U.

Dic : Mashashi K.

Fic Action by Cindilta.

:

**N/A : Bila aneh,boring,enga menyenangkan ,engga menarik, mohon maaf aja.. Karena ini Cuma hayalan pas mandi yang disalurkan ke FIC.. Huehehe.. #ketawaNista**

:

Summary :

" _Ketika Madara dibangkitkan, tak sengaja seseorang juga ikut dibangkitkan,dan dia hidup kembali , tanpa pula sengaja dia bertemu Sasuke , siapakah dia? Bagaimanakah pengalamanya? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? "_

H

_:_

:

DON'T LIKE ?

Ojo diboco..!

:

:

Problem?

Happy Reading Minna!

:

* * *

Chapter 1 -Hujan-

* * *

Malam yang tenang..

Hujan yang turun sejak kemarin membasahi bumi Konoha seakan tak ingin berhenti, Butiran-butirannya jatuh menimpa bumi, menyuarakan gemericik khas air. Langit tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan petir dan Guntur yang dikandungnya , mengujam udara dingin yang kelam mengoyak kesunyian yang selalu ingin didapatkannya..

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah memandang dari luar jendela, memandang sebuah sesuatu yang tak dapat di terka,ia terus betah dalam posisinya,hingga sebuah suara datang mengintrupsinya..

"Aniki!"

Ia menoleh pelan.. memandang gadis yang mengarahkan senyum hangat padanya , ia pun tersenyum kecil. Lalu berbalik dengan badan menyender dinding, menatap gadis itu dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya ia tunjukan, tangannya melipat kearah dada menunjukan keangkuhanya.

"Aniki…"

Gadis itu tersenyum hangat,ia berdiri dihadapan sang kakak dengan membawa nampan , Nampan berisi obat. Gadis itu sedikit bingung saat kakaknya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa.

Aneh..

"Hn.. Naori.. "

Lelaki dengan mata Onyx itu mendesah,memandang gadis yang masih berada didepannya .Tetap dengan senyuman ,

Senyuman penuh arti..

-Ditempat lain-

"Kita harus segera memisahkannya!" Seorang wanita dengan iris Madu menggebrak meja,meretakkan seluruh urat-urat kayu yang usang,berusaha menyalurkan emosinya yang semakin mengeram,Degub jantungnya beralih memandang Hokage muda yang tengah frustasi,tangan sang hokage melipat kearah dada ,Keringat yang tak dapat dipungkiri terjatuh menuruni dagunya.

"Benar.." Sahut Sang Hokage muda itu pelan setelah pergulatan yang melelahkan di Otaknya, Iris madu itu beralih memandang kawannya lelaki bersurai panjang itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu ia berbalik memandang kearah pintu. Membuat Wanita mantan Hokage mengeram sangat kesal hingga dia ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

"Orochimaru!" Wanita mantan hokage itu berteriak ,memandang kesal sang mantan teman terdahulu yang terus memandang kearah pintu seakan pembicaraan mereka tidaklah penting, lelaki yang dipanggil Orochimaru menoleh,ia memandang wanita didepannya dengan malas dan beralih kearah hokage baru yang tengah serius, ia duduk bersila,menyilangkan tanganya kearah dada,memejamkan mata,hingga keringatnya terus mengalir membasahi baju kebesarannya.

"Sudahlah Tsunade .." Hingga Orochimaru mengeram kesal, ia memandang kearah Tsunade dengan tatapan pertama-Malas, walaupun Tsunade terus memeberikan Deathglare kearahnya ,Orochimaru hanya tersenyum hingga membuat retakan kedua di meja mereka.

"INI KARENA MADARA!" Gebrakan ketiga membuat kedua mahluk yang terus bersiteru itu bungkam,memandang kearah gebrakan dengan shock karena gebrakan itu mengalirkan chakra,menjadikan meja itu hancur total.

Sungguh, Hokage muda itu hanya terbawa ada niatan untuk bertarung ataupun menghancurkan Meja mereka,Hanya terbaw-

"Permisi…" Ketiga orang langsung menegang ketika melihat siapa yang membuka Pintu geser itu, Bahkan Orang se-tidak peduli- Orochimaru menegang hebat melihat dia.

Suasana cukup mencekam dan menegangkan hingga suara deheman membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lenggang,namun setelah tahu siapa yang berdehem suasana malah menjadi arena pertarungan dan sepi bahkan suara jangkrik tengah malam terdengar, bukanya mereka ada di lantai paling atas?

Ketiga orang yang tadi berdiskusi(atau bersiteru) membeku, dan hanya memandangi dua orang yan berada didepan pintu dengan shock berat, sedangkan sigadis bingung karena suasana yang begitu mencekam hanya menunduk ketakutan , lalu disampingnya seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan kaos biasa mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Sa-Sasuke.. d-dan Na-Naori-chan…" Akhirnya seseorang dari mereka membuka suara,walaupun gugup tetapi apa daya. Ia harus mencairkan suasana dan langkah yang ia ambilnya sangat tepat.

"I-Iya Tsunade-sama?" Jawabnya gugup ,ia ketakutan ,gengamannya makin mengerat ketika Tsunade beranjak dari posisinya. Mata Onyxnya menatap sang Mantan Hokage yang mulai menghampirinya , Jantungnya berdegub takkaruan ,Iapun menunduk membuat helaian Purplenya berjatuhan kedepan menutupi sebahagian wajah putih nan lembutnya.

"Ikut aku…" Wanita itu meraih tangannya dengan lembut , membuat Naori -nama gadis itu- mengikutinya . lalu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat wanita yang tengah menarik tanganya kearah jendela.

"NAORI!" Sebuah teriakan mengelegar, membelah kesunyian yang baru sedetik merenggut, spontan ia menjadi juru pandangan yang mengarah itu bersender di pintu lalu beranjak dan mendekati kedua Wanita itu, menarik tangan sigadis yang sebelah ,menariknya cukup kuat hingga tubuh sigadis menghantam dadanya.

"SASUKE!" Lelaki dengan jubah Kebesaranya beranjak, membentak dengan gertakan yang cukup menakutkan. Mata Shappirrenya memandang Onyx Lelaki yang memeluk Naori, Memberinya tatapan tajam dan mengerikan walaupun sang pemuda juga memberikannya Deathglare.

Mereka saling menatap, menghantarkan Kengerian yang besar. Membuat kedua yang lainya membeku dalam diam, pandangan mereka menuju ke satu arah.

"A-Ani-"

"DIA BUKAN ANIKIMU!"

Bentakan yang tak pelak membuat gadis purple ini sangat ketakutan,matanya terus memandang wajah sang aniki dari bawah menjadi menunduk , Air mata yang terus di tahannya tumpah seketika. Helaianya menjatuhi wajah depannya ,menutupi buliran-buliran yang terus menjatuhi punggung tanganya.

"Naruto.." Sasuke mengeram kesal, matanya berubah menjadi Sharinggan, tangannya makin erat memeluk Naori . Namun ia tersadar saat buliran Naori menerpa tangannya, ia kaget dan memutar tubuh Naori lalu menegakkan wajah Naori.

"Naori..!"

"Hiks…. Hiks.."

Tanganya yang kekar mengengam tangan Naori , menggengamnya dengan kelembutan yang seakan tak akan pernah hilang ,Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan sang Hokage muda . Hokage muda itu memang sangat kesal,marah,kecewa dan frustasi berat, bahkan ia harus menghindari sang pujaan hati –Sakura Haruno- akibat Frustasinya yang terus menerus .

Tsunade menegang…

Orochimaru seakan tidak peduli..

Naruto mengeram kesal dan Frustasi..

Hingga kedua manusia itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, menyisakan ketegangan dan kecanggungan yang terus mengelayut ,memaksakan kehendak memang sulit , namun siapa yang harus ia mintai pertanggung jawaban?.

Madara?

Atau Sasuke?

Tidak mungkin..

Mata Naruto beralih , ia memandangi Orochimaru yang seakan tidak peduli dan Tsunade yang lebih memilih memadangi Desa menarik nafas berat

"Ini.."Naruto berbalik dan menuju kearah pintu

"Sulit.."debuman cukup keras terdengar,langkah terdengar menjauh

:

* * *

_"Ketika butiran hujan menyapu kesedihannya.."_

Izanami : The Lesson Chapter 1

* * *

:

Sasuke menarik tangan mungil Naori menuju sebuah taman,Mengarahkan mereka pada sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong,seakan tahu bahwa hari ini mereka berdua akan mendudukinya.

"Hn… Naori.." Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan lembut dan intens,ia dapat melihat bekas air mata di pelupuk mata Naori,eraman Sasuke terdengar pelan.

"A-Aniki.." Sasuke terkekeh,Mungkin ia harus menjauhkan Naori dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu atau gadisnya-ralat-Imotounya akan terkena penyakit gagap akut.

"Naori.." Sasuke menumpukkan kedua tangan mereka menjadi satu diatas pakuan Naori, sontak membuat semu ,merah menghampiri pipi chubbynya. Gadis dengan Surai Purple ini salah tingkah bahkan penyakit gagapnya semakin parah dan tidak terkendali.

"A-A-Ani-k-ki!" Tuh kan!, dibilang kambuh juga!

;

;

;

TBC

Olleyyy!

*Author Kumat*

Nhyaa! Gimana Readers!?

FIC PERTAMA DI INDONESIA!

Naori-Sasuke!

Sedikit penjelasan tentang Naori Uchiha :

"Muncul pada Eps 338 pada Naruto Shippunden , Naori adalah Gadis pertama diperlihatkan menggunakan Jurus Genjutsu yang terkuat sekaligus jurus terlarang yang bernama Izanami.

Penampilan :

-Menggunakan baju Khas Uchiha yang mempunyai kerah leher sedagu dan melebar, juga memiliki rambut yang bisa dibilang sangat panjang,antara pinggang dan (maaf)uhukbokonguhuk,

-Mempunyai warna rambut keunguan(bukan indigo tapi ungu) serta poni rata yang ditutupi setengahnya ,membuat poni bagian debang terutup symbol Konoha tetapi bagian kanan dan kiri bebas tergerai.

-Memiliki ikat pinggang yang lebih menyerupai Perban dan bersenjatakan 2 buah pedang pendek dibagian pinggang;

-memiliki sifat yang tenang,tegas,dan baik hati

-Dia merupakan Nenek buyut Sasuke dan Madara Uchiha

:

:

LANJUT?

RnR!

Sankkyuuuuu!


End file.
